Recent electronics advertisement systems have large-screen displays placed on the street to run advertisements on the displays. Installed in a downtown area, on a sidewall of a building nearby a station, and on a premise of a public transportation facility, those displays can provide information to a large indefinite number of people
In a typical electronics advertisement system, however, an advertisement on a display merely receives a glance of the passers-by. Thus, the typical electronics advertisement system fails to make a strong impact on the audience members. In addition, since the conventional electronics advertisement system repeatedly runs the same image (advertisement), such a continuing image is boring to people watching the display and, for example, waiting for someone. Another electronics advertisement system is interactive, including a function used for searching for shopping information in order to awake people's curiosity. The system, unfortunately, is too troublesome for people walking on the street to utilize the search function. Even though awakening people's curiosity more than an ordinary billboard or a poster, the typical electronics advertisement systems described above still have room for further improvement in advertising effectiveness.
Concurrently, one of proposed information displaying apparatuses displays information in phases in response to a request which an audience member enters on an input unit (See Patent Literature 1, for example). Another proposed information displaying apparatus deletes information which is unrecognizable to the audience member depending on the distance between the audience member and the information displaying apparatus, and provides only recognizable information (See Patent Literature 2, for example).
Another proposed information displaying apparatus displays content information at appropriate timing according to a viewing state of an audience member while reproducing the content (See Patent Literature 3). The information displaying apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 3 (i) determines an interest degree based on a time period in which the audience member is watching the content, and (ii) introduces to the audience member other content when the determined interest degree decreases.
The information displaying apparatuses disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 allow an audience member to efficiently obtain information.